


I Love You

by kyochisas



Category: Dangan Ronpa, Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: Chapters to be added, F/F, Help, M/M, WIP, also request based so pls, fluffy af, i'm trash
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-03-29
Updated: 2016-06-15
Packaged: 2018-05-29 21:59:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,098
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6395509
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kyochisas/pseuds/kyochisas
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There are a lot of ways to tell someone you love them. Let's explore some of those ways. (Based upon requests on Tumblr, from <a href="http://thoughtcatalog.com/nadine-hocson/2015/08/55-ways-to-say-i-love-you/">this list</a>.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Leonaegi #1 - I Miss You

**Author's Note:**

> This was requested by an anonymous user, worded as follows:  
> 'I mean I'd kill for 7 [I miss you] with Leonaegi I dunno about you'
> 
> I'm going to fite this anon. I didn't need this when I'm tired.

You would think regaining lost memories would be a brilliant experience.

Asahina was the first one to remember. She ran into the offices of the Future Foundation and began talking so fast no one could understand her. Her face was glowing, a bright smile stretching out her cheeks as she tried to speak slower, so everyone could hear. She told them about field day, and all the friendships she never knew she had, and everything about the other classes. That was a cause for celebration.

Kirigiri was close behind in her recollection, though she was a lot calmer about it than Asahina. Her report was very detailed, and she decided to focus on recalling her memories of the despair sisters, Mukuro and Junko. She detailed how Junko was much like Mukuro’s impression during the killing school life, and how Mukuro herself was much different from her younger sister - formal, quiet, not really the best at expressing her feelings. It was interesting to get to know the girl you never knew existed. The scapegoat, if you will.

Naegi was third. However… that wasn't a walk in the park with sunshine and rainbows.

He began remembering at the end of the working day on Wednesday, just as he was packing up his stuff to begin returning home. It was the sharp pain in his temple that caused him to drop the books he was carrying, paper spraying all over the floor as a result. He slightly curled over where he stood, wincing as he brought a hand to the side of his head, in an attempt to stop the pain. To no avail. And then… images. As fast as shooting stars, images he didn't recognize. Sounds he'd never heard before. Feelings that were familiar, but at the same time alien. Gentle laughing, a hand holding his, kisses against his neck and the side of his face, falling asleep against another with a light smile on his face. Who was it? Why could he remember? Once most of the pain subsided Naegi let out a tired sigh, and began picking up the papers, the question of who still on his mind.

He went home that evening with a void of worry in his chest. The void didn't subside as he took a shower, or as he brushed his teeth, or as he climbed into bed and threw the duvet over himself. The bed felt empty. It never felt empty before, but now something was missing. But who was missing? He still didn't know. He went to sleep with that thought still on his mind.

Leon Kuwata.

That was the first thing Naegi thought when he woke up from the restless night's sleep he had. His head was hurting again, yet the name of the all-star was the only thing he could thing he could think of. Why? He didn't know. With a groan, Naegi dragged himself out of bed and begrudgingly began to get ready for the day ahead.

On his way to the Future Foundation, he got another surge of memories, pieces of his metal jigsaw puzzle finally being put into place.

He remembered the redhead laughing as the two of them sat, side by side, watching movies together until the sun rose. He remembered slipping his hand into the all-star’s, and how the all-star turned a bright shade of crimson every time he did. He remembered complete darkness as the two of them were pressed close together in the archive room, both hands held by the other as he ran kisses up the side of his neck, slowly making way up to the side of his face and then across to the lips, where they conjoined until neither of them could breathe. He remembered waking up and finding the taller boy sleeping against his shoulder, both of them sharing his jacket, and how Naegi woke him up with a gentle kiss to the forehead. He remembered breathless giggles, horrible pick-up lines, dates to that one burger place that Naegi passed by every day. He remembered just how much he loved Leon Kuwata. And it made his heart hurt.

Naegi pulled over and pulled out his cell phone, quickly making a phone call.  
“Kirigiri speaking.”  
“Hey Kirigiri-san, I… I won't be coming in today.”  
“...Are you alright, Naegi-kun? You sound distressed.”  
“I'm fine. Really. Just… let everyone know I’m not going to be in for today, maybe even a few days.”  
“...Alright. Stay safe.”  
“Will do.” Click. The detective quickly hung up and Naegi closed his phone again, throwing it on the passenger seat beside him, resting his head against the steering wheel. 

“Kuwata… I miss you.”


	2. Ikuzono #1 - I'll Always Choose You

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was requested by an anonymous user, also known as the Ikuzono anon, worded as follows:  
> 'Ikuzono, 15 if you feel up for it?'
> 
> I just felt up for it, rip me. This was A+ to write btw 11/10

“Wow…” Maizono blinked as she watched the back of the fashionista leave them, her hips swaying rhythmically, and one final time before she left, Junko glanced back and giggled, shooting a wink at the idol, then dashing around the corner. “Enoshima-san is so… so…”

Beautiful. Junko was beautiful. But that was to be expected of someone known as the SHSL Fashionista. Her complexion was perfect, not a wrinkle in sight, not a hair out of place. Eyes sparkling blue, with a stunning smile, perfect nails and pale skin with features that complemented her so well. Her posture was so open, she was so friendly, so down-to-earth, you’d never expect a girl like her to be a model. Maizono was practically lost for words as she thought this, in a world of her own, spiraling in her admiration for the classmate she’d just spoken with-

Tap tap. The touch on her shoulder caused her to go out of her trance and look to her left, at the eyes staring down at her, and the freckled face that wore a slight frown.  
“Huh? What is it, Ikusaba-chan?”  
“...Are you alright?”  
“..Yeah… why?”  
“Hm.” Mukuro looked away, folding her arms slightly. “If you say so. I trust you, Maizono-chan.”  
“...I know you do, but-”  
“I shall see you at lunch.”  
“Hey, Ikusaba-chan, wait-” But the soldier had already begun to depart, her arms now firmly at either side of her as she headed towards the classrooms. Maizono was left in silence as she rested her hands on her lap, trying to think of what could possibly be wrong.  
At lunch, there wasn’t a word. An air of silence passed between the two of them. The idol frowned to herself after a few minutes, not having the stomach to eat. She was still thinking about Mukuro’s odd behaviour earlier. It made her feel uneasy… was Mukuro angry at her?  
“...Ikusaba-chan?”  
The only response she received was a glance upward and a nod. Gulping slightly, Maizono continued.  
“Have I done something wrong?”  
“...You have not.”  
“You say that, but… I still think I have.” She leant forward, whispering slightly. “You can tell me, you know. You did say you trusted me, after all.”  
“...” The soldier let you a small sigh. “I did say that, didn’t I? ...Very well. I… I think I’m jealous.”  
“...Huh?” That was a new one. The two had been dating for a while now, and this was the first time she’d heard that word come out of Mukuro’s mouth. It was odd. “You, jealous? Of who?”  
“My sister. The way you looked at her… it made me feel so… so…” It was like she didn’t want to say it, say that she was weak. Because she wasn’t. Her name was Mukuro Ikusaba, the SHSL Soldier, a member of Fenrir. She wasn’t meant to be weak. She wasn’t supposed to let her emotions meddle with her. She wasn’t-  
Any and all thoughts were cut off by the gentle kiss on her lips, something unplanned and unexpected as far as she knew. But Maizono had wanted to do that for some time, since she found out about Mukuro’s true feelings, and the truth, if you will. She thought it was necessary.

Her hands cupped over the soldier’s as she pulled away, eyes slowly opening with a light smile on her face, trying to seem reassuring. “Oh Ikusaba-chan, you’re so silly… I’ll always choose you, no matter what… because you're so kind, and smart, and the best… I love you. Remember?”  
“...Y-yes…” Mukuro’s cheeks flared up, causing Maizono to giggle and press their foreheads together. The soldier let out a quiet laugh herself, half in embarrassment. Of course… how could she forget...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Requests can be made on my tumblr, which is [here](http://leonaegis.tumblr.com/)! To keep this fic alive, I really need your help, so don't be afraid to submit a request!! <3


	3. Naehiro -  I feel so lucky to have you

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Requested but chiaki73 on tumblr, who asked "Hey mind if I request naehiro again with no. 12 for the 55 ways to say i love you ask?"
> 
> This took so long and I'm sorry but don't worry, it's here now.

“Naegi-chan?”  
“Hm?” Glancing down to the tiny body of the programmer resting against his chest, Naegi looked down with an expression of curiosity. He could barely make out his face due to the lack of light in the room, the only light source being the TV that was quietly emitting sound as well. The two had been quietly marathoning movies, and this was the first time Chihiro had spoken over the past few hours. “What is it?”  
“I… I wanted to say that… I feel so lucky to have you.”  
“...Where did this come from?”  
“I-I don't know! I just…” Chihiro moved his head to look up at the taller brunette, blinking slowly. “I was just thinking, there are… so many different people y-you had a chance with… Maizono-san, and Enoshima-san, and Kirigiri-san too… But… You chose me…? I’m just… so happy.” And he looked happy, too - almost moved to tears at the thought that he, Chihiro Fujisaki, had been chosen over a model, and idol, and a detective… his knuckles went white as he gripped Naegi’s shirt in his hands to prevent the happy tears from falling. Naegi didn't mind, not at all - in fact, he was rather happy.  
“Of course… I mean, they're all pretty and all, but…”  
“...But?”  
“But… they're not you, Fujisaki-chan. You're… I don't know. There's just something about you that makes you better than all of them… they're still nice people, but…” A small shrug, while Naegi leant forward, kissing Chihiro on the top of the head and bringing him closer, an arm wrapped over his shoulder. “...You're the one for me. And the only one I’ll ever need.”  
Pressed against his boyfriend’s chest even more so have Chihiro a wave of embarrassment, but at those words, he couldn't help but smile. “...Do you mean that, Naegi-chan?”  
“Of course I do. And besides, I should be calling myself lucky. I am the SHSL Lucky Student, after all.”  
A small giggle, before they both focused on the movie in front of them again. Only this time, there was a loving air around them - a reassurance that they were right for one another. A reassurance that this was perfect.


	4. Celespeko #1 - I saw the best and worst in you and I am willing to stay

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Requested by an anon who said: "How about School Mode AU (that was a great post by the way) CelesPeko 14 or Mastermind Leon/Naegi 30?"
> 
> First of all, thank you!! School Mode AU matters a lot to me and I am really happy you like the AU. I decided to go with Celespeko BUT I will to the Leonaegi one at some point too because Leonaegi and Mastermind AU's are the best and I'll cite this ask as an excuse. OK? OK.

It was so interesting to see how the girl could change so rapidly from consciousness to unconsciousness.

The first time Celes had seen her, it had been over two years ago. Newly regained memories had told her this girl was stoic, she was loyal, brave, and most of all, beautiful. She was powerful, graceful, enchanting in her movements with a sword, but her skills in swordsmanship did not reflect in her ability to speak with others. She was easily flustered, and had very kissable lips. This was the girl knew from years before.

The next time Celes saw her was only a day or so ago, being dragged by tight handcuffs through the headquarters by other members of Future Foundation. She was a mess. Normal grey locks like waterfalls of silver had been jaggedly cut, cuts around her jaw and neck still stained with blood that was days, maybe weeks old. She was silent, she didn’t resist. And she only moved when their eyes locked, equal in colour but not equal in what they saw. Celes saw a lie of what once was, and Peko saw just another target.

The third and final time Celes saw her is when she was lying down in one of the pods hooked to the Neo World Programme. She looked so peaceful now. Lying at rest without a thirst for blood and vengeance, or the longing need to please her master. She was on the road to recovery. But now, all Celes wanted to do was break her out. To lay Peko’s head against her lap and gently stroke her cheek with a pale finger, brushing her tangled fringe with perfect nails and peck the top of her head with light lips.

“Sleep well, my knight.” The gambler whispered as she placed a hand against the green glass separating her from the swordswoman. “ I will be waiting until you awaken once more. Because I saw the best and worst in you... and I’m willing to stay as long as it takes to see you smile again.”

**Author's Note:**

> Fun fact: all requests and updates for this fic and other multichapter fics I run are over on my [new sideblog!](http://go-jiraiya.tumblr.com/) So check it out, follow, like my stuff. Thank you!! (ﾉ◕ヮ◕)ﾉ*:･ﾟ✧*:･ﾟ✧


End file.
